Optical fiber distribution systems may include equipment such as trays that are mounted in telecommunications closures, wherein the trays may house fiber terminations in the form of splices or splitters. Such trays may be provided as pivotable trays that can be flipped for access to the trays. Various concerns exist for such optical fiber distribution systems, including management and guidance of optical fibers entering and exiting the trays. When such trays are pivotally mounted to the telecommunications closures via hinges that are positioned toward the center of the tray edge, the ends of the tray edge may experience a certain amount of deflection and bending during the pivotal movement of the trays. Such deflection may eventually result in warping of the trays. If optical fibers of a system are entering or exiting the trays at those portions that have undergone deflection/warping (such as ends spaced from the hinged part of the trays), fiber breakage becomes a concern at those portions due to misalignment of parts and excessive bending of the fibers.
Improvements in fiber management/guidance in flip trays are desired.